The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Along with the development of an LTE system, high-speed data service is one of the most important requirements. Especially for local area networks (LAN), higher data rate may be expected from a user's perspective. How to provide local service with high speed data rate has become a hot topic in 3GPP.